


And They Liked It

by jedusaur



Category: Bandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, listening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon kisses a boy, and he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Liked It

**Author's Note:**

> My first bandom fic. Inspired by [Cobra Starship taking on Katy Perry](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oi4yKFOLcg).

There are either twenty-two or twenty-three people on the bus, and either twenty-one or twenty-two of them are staggeringly drunk. Ryan isn't sure whether he accidentally counted Pete twice, because Pete refuses to hold still, but he _is_ sure that he's the only sober one present.

"Pour it in her boobs!" someone hollers. A buxom girl Ryan doesn't know squeezes her breasts together while Gabe fills her cleavage with vodka. It spills down her front, staining her shirt, and Brendon leans over to stem the flow with his tongue.

Ryan knows how this will go. Brendon will slurp the alcohol off her skin, then his lips will wander up her neck and he'll make out with her until enough people have left that there's room in his bunk to hook up with her. If they're lucky, he might remember to close the curtain first.

But before things have a chance to progress to sloppy kissing, Gabe says indignantly, "Quit hogging my liquor!" and noses in to lick up the vodka too. Somehow, both of their tongues chase down the last drop at the same time, and then suddenly Gabe is chasing it all the way down Brendon's throat. Without hesitation, Brendon wraps a hand around the back of Gabe's neck and kisses back.

Ryan blinks. This is a new one.

Everyone is whooping and clapping. The girl wipes her chest with the edge of her shirt, looking vaguely annoyed. Pete starts singing, "I kissed a boy, just to start shit," and Gabe turns away from Brendon to flip him off.

"That might have been enough to start shit for _you_ , but some of us require a little foreplay to get in the mood," Brendon teases. Gabe tries to ramp up his efforts by giving him a lap dance, but the couch is too full of people and his knees won't fit. When he ends up sprawled over a dozen thighs, laughing his head off, Ryan kicks Tom out of his bunk and tries to go to sleep.

The noise level in the bus starts dying down about half an hour later. Ryan has almost succeeded in falling asleep when the door to the bunk area bangs open, startling him. "Shh, I think Ryan already went to bed," Gabe says in what he probably thinks is a whisper.

There's a pause, then Brendon says, "So, were you just curious about how the Mormon kid would react to being kissed by a guy, or did you actually want to fuck me?"

"Uh," Gabe says, "yes."

They start making out again. Ryan decides he probably isn't going to get to sleep anytime soon, and risks a peek. Gabe is pressing Brendon up against the door, holding his wrists together over his head and sucking a potentially impressive hickey on his neck. Brendon's head is turned sideways, throat exposed, his cheek pressing against his arm. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open. It's an uncomfortably hot image. Ryan rolls over to face the wall.

"Come on, come on," Gabe is saying. Ryan hears bodies tumbling onto Brendon's crappy, squeaky mattress, and the clatter of the curtain being pulled closed. Brendon gasps, "Again, right there," and Ryan's cock kind of wants to know where, even if Ryan really doesn't. He thinks about covering his head with his pillow, but knows it wouldn't help much, so he doesn't bother.

The door swings open again. "Hey, kids, don't mind me, just getting my hoodie," calls Spencer, rummaging around in his bunk.

"Spencer, quiet!" Brendon says. "Ryan's sleeping."

Spencer snorts. "No, he's not. He's lying awake in there, trying to resist the temptation to jerk off to the sounds of you two fucking." He wanders back out to the front of the bus, hoodie apparently located.

There is utter silence from the other side of the aisle for about ten seconds, then Brendon says, "Ryan? Really?"

Ryan really wishes Brendon and Spencer wouldn't both get drunk at the same time. "I fucking hate all of you motherfuckers," he mumbles.

"You could come join in," offers Gabe. "You're skinny, you'd fit."

"Or just watch," suggests Brendon.

Ryan does not grace this with a response.

"Or just listen," Brendon murmurs, and Gabe whimpers abruptly. "I just bit his lip," Brendon explains. "I think he likes that. Was that a good noise, Gabe?"

"Definitely good," says Gabe.

"What now?" Brendon asks. "Ryan, you want to tell me what to do to him?"

Ryan bites his tongue and doesn't say anything.

"Fine, I'll decide," says Brendon, and Ryan hears the clicking of a zipper being dragged slowly down. "I'm taking his pants off. Then I'm going to take his shirt off, and his underwear, and then he's going to have to tell you what I'm doing, because my mouth is going to be full."

"'Kay," Gabe agrees faintly. Ryan tries not to listen for the rustling of clothing, but it feels like all his other senses have been put on hold, and he can't do anything except strain his ears to their limit. "He's got my nipple in his teeth, fuck, ow, fuck, _yes_ ," Gabe says, and Ryan gives up and shoves his hand down his pants.

"Christ, Brendon," Gabe pants. Brendon hums a warning tone, and Gabe says, "Right, yeah, I'm naked and he's sucking me off now, and he's... really good at it, shit, _Brendon._ " Ryan squeezes his cock in time with Gabe's moans, picturing Brendon's head sliding up and down on a cock that could be his or Gabe's in his mind. In the image, Brendon goes deeper and deeper until his lips touch the base. He starts choking, but holds himself there anyway, letting the spasms of his throat massage the head.

"He's deep-throating it all the way," says Gabe, and the knowledge that it's really happening nearly sends Ryan over the edge. He stills, not wanting to come yet.

Gabe makes a protesting noise. Over the sounds of more clothing being removed, Brendon says, "What, don't you want to fuck me? Wait, crap. Ryan, do you have any lube?"

Ryan throws an arm over his face and conducts a silent but furious argument with himself, which he loses. He lets go of his cock, grabs the tube by his bed, and flings it at the bottom of his curtain. It clatters to the floor between the bunks. "Thanks," Brendon says as he retrieves it. "Hey, Gabe, check it out. Strawberry!" There's a squirting noise. "Mmm, tasty."

"Mmngh," says Gabe.

"I think what he's trying to say is, 'Brendon just took his fingers out of his mouth and stuck them up his ass, and the sheer hotness has rendered me incapable of speech'," Brendon tells Ryan.

"Pretty... pretty much, yeah," Gabe says.

"Still don't want to come join us?" Brendon asks, his voice low. Ryan tries to stay calm, although it's difficult when Brendon starts panting and gasping like he's already being fucked. "Okay, I'm ready," he says finally. "I want to be on top."

"Yes, whatever, please, _now_ ," says Gabe.

They're both breathing heavily, and so is Ryan. He strokes himself gently, wishing he'd dipped into the lube before handing it over. Brendon makes a quiet noise, then suddenly groans so loudly that Ryan can hear Jon and Spencer sniggering about it.

"You like that, huh?" Gabe says.

"What?" asks Ryan before he can stop himself.

"I kind of have a thing for scratching," says Brendon. "Do that again."

Ryan waits for an explanation, for a description of what's going on, but all he gets is rhythmic grunting and hoarse breathing. He holds out for almost thirty seconds before getting out of his bunk and yanking back the curtain, cock still in hand.

Gabe is lying on his back. Brendon is straddling him, facing the foot of the bunk, knees splayed so wide that one is touching the wall and the other is slipping off the mattress. He's arched back, jerking himself off with one hand, the other planted on the bed to support his weight. Gabe's cock is buried in his ass, shiny with lube, and Gabe's fingernails are digging into the soft flesh of Brendon's hips. There are red marks there already, and on his back and shoulder.

Gabe drags his nails across Brendon's skin. Brendon squeezes his ass around Gabe's cock, meets Ryan's eyes, and groans again.

Ryan comes all over everything.

It streaks the bed, the curtain, Gabe's chest, and Brendon's shoulder blades, and drips slowly down his back and ass. "Fuck," Brendon says, and starts riding Gabe frantically, rubbing his own cock until he comes too, eyes still fixed on Ryan.

Ryan doesn't wait for Gabe to come. He crawls back into his bunk and closes the curtain. He can hear Gabe fucking Brendon, then stopping, then the faint swooshes of tissues being pulled from a box. A few minutes later, after the door opens and closes again, Brendon sticks his head into Ryan's bunk.

"What?" Ryan says wearily.

"My bunk is a mess and it's your fault, so you have to let me sleep here," Brendon informs him, and wriggles his way in. Ryan reluctantly lets him, even though it will make the morning even more awkward.

Brendon curls an arm around Ryan's torso. "Hey," he says softly. Ryan turns to look at him, and Brendon kisses him. It's soft and tentative, not at all like they just orgasmed over each other. It feels like a first kiss, except for the faint hint of strawberry lube on Brendon's lip.

"Did you like it?" Brendon asks sleepily.

Ryan grins. "I'm tasting something, but it's not cherry and it's definitely not chapstick," he says, and tugs Brendon closer.


End file.
